Arrow Season Four
Arrow Season Four is the fourth season of Arrow, that deals with Oliver trying to find himself, as he makes a life altering choice of embracing his destiny. It is created by Greg Bertlanti and Steven S Deknight 2015-2016 Cast * Stephen Amell as Oliver Queen / Green Arrow- 23/23 * Katie Cassidy as Laurel Lance / Black Canary- 23/23 * David Ramsey as John Diggle / Guardian- 22/23 * Willia Holland as Thea Queen / Speedy- 23/23 * Emily Bett Rickards as Felicity Smoak- 22/23 * Paul Blackthorn as Commissioner Larry Lance- 18/23 Recurring * Grant Gustin as Barry Allen / The Flash- 3/23 * Brandon Routh as Ted Kord / Blue Beetle- 2/23 * Milo Ventimeligia as Victor Sage- 17/23 * Common as Bruno Mannheim- 19/23 * Neal Mcdonough as Damian Darkh- 13/23 * Caity Lotz as Sara Lance / White Canary- 6/23 * Matt Ryan as John Constantine-1/23 * Tahmoh Penikett as Kator-Hall / Carter Hall / Hawkman- 2/23 Episodes # Six Months after Season 3's Finale, Oliver and Felicity are living in Metropolis, Back in Star City John Diggle, Speedy and Black Canary begin investigating The Masks, a criminal Organization who begin breaking into banks, and killing people, Thea and Laurel arrive in Metropolis to get Oliver's help, Oliver returns to Star City, but finds out that Diggle still is mad at him, Damian Darkh, plants a bomb, in the subway station, Oliver embraces his destiny as Green Arrow, In Flashbacks, Oliver tries to start becoming a vigilante, but nearly gets killed, and Bruno Mannheim offers to train him. # Damian Darkh, sends an assassin called Richard Dragon, to Star City, to kill Team Arrow, Felicity gets used to running Kord Industries, Oliver tries to deal with how Star City changed, without him, Diggle goes to investigate his brother's death, and it points to an organization called H.I.V.E, Thea shows side effects from the Lazarus Pit. In Flashbacks, Oliver gets introduced to Bruno's Intergang. # A Meta-Human named Copperhead appears in Star City, and tries to prove to Damian Darkh, that he could take down Green Arrow, Felicity chastise's Oliver and Diggle, to straighten out their problems, and work together as a team, Meanwhile Thea and Laurel travel to Nanda Parbat, to resurrect Sara, Malcom AKA Ra's Al Ghul warns them, that she won't be the same, In Flashbacks Oliver is forced to kill an innocent woman, and decides to hide her. # Oliver decides to run for mayor, as he feels that the city needs hope, A rouge ex F.B.I agent ( Idris Elba) leads his team to kill Star City's vigilantes, Green Arrow, Black Canary, Speedy and Diggle feel conflicted by them, Laurel reveals to Lt. Lance that Sara is alive. In Flashbacks, Bruno questions Oliver, about if he killed her, Oliver must fake her death. # Sara begins murdering people, as she doesn't have a soul, Oliver discovers that Sara is alive, and confronts Laurel about it, Diggle goes to Lt. Lance for help to investigate more of his brother's death, Green Arrow struggles to stop her, After Sara attacks Thea, Oliver calls in an old friend John Constantine (Matt Ryan) to restore Sara's soul. In Flashbacks, Detective John Constantine rescues Oliver, from a smoke monster. # Felicity learns that Ted Kord (Brandon Routh) is alive, and persuades Green Arrow to launch a rescue mission to save Ted, Felicity gets shocked, when she learns that Damian Darkh, arranged for his capture. In Flashbacks, Oliver discovers, that they kidnapped Adeline Kane, and double-crosses Bruno Mannheim to rescue her. # Victor Sage arrives in Star City, to investigate the Green Arrow's identity, Meanwhile a female-assassin attacks Oliver, at a campaign rally, Victor asks out Laurel for coffee, In Flashbacks, Victor Sage, is an F.B.I agent, who begins investigating his wife's death. # Oliver, Laurel, Thea and Diggle plan a trip to Central City, where they discover that Vandal Savage has kidnapped Hawkgirl. Green Arrow, Speedy, Black Canary, Guardian, The Flash, the new Cyborg, The Canary, and Blue Beetle, and Hawkman all unite to save her. Rip Hunter arrives to recruit them. In Flashbacks, Oliver encounters Vandal Savage, after he betrayed Bruno. # It's Christmas, as Oliver and Felicity get visited, by her mother, Donna Smoak, Oliver discovers that Damian Darkh has released four bombs in the city, and Green Arrow, Guardian, Speedy and Black Canary must prevent the bombs from detonating, Green Arrow duels with Damian Darkh, one again but looses, Oliver proposes to Felicity. In Flashbacks, Oliver rescues Adeline Kane before she is killed by a member of Intergang. # Victor, walks into the Arrow cave, and discovers Oliver's secret as the Green Arrow, Felicity tells Oliver to help Victor, stop a criminal deployed by Damian Darkh, Meanwhile Thea goes on a date. In Flashbacks ,Victor Sage begins his deep undercover, in Intergang, and partners up with Oliver to see what Bruno's been planning, and face a shocking Revelation. # Hydrax , arrives, and tries to kill Oliver, so he won't run for Mayor, Oliver as Green Arrow, does some investigating, and discovers she's the leader of a terrorist Organization the Eden Corps, Thea exhibits more side-effects from the Lazarus Pit. In Flashbacks, Oliver is sent to Russia and is hired to go undercover in the Eden Corps, but his mission is jeopardized when he falls in love with Veronica Dale. # Green Arrow, and Guardian learn that Veronica Dale, is Hydrax, but must stop her new plan, which is to plant bombs in the city, Felicity hacks into the system, with help from Victor to disarm the bombs, In Flashbacks, Oliver continues his deep undercover, but Veronica Dale captures Oliver. # Oliver learns that Malcom is aiding Damian Darkh, and sets out to investigate, Green Arrow, Speedy, Guardian and Black Canary secretly follow them, but Damian unleashes his army, along with Malcom's League Of Assassins, In Flashbacks, Bruno arrives, and kills some members of the Eden Corps, before rescuing Oliver. # Oliver, decides to take a day off from being the Green Arrow, and he and Felicity travel to California, Back in Star City, Commissioner Lance, calls Guardian, and Speedy to stop Prometheus, a new criminal employed by Damian Darkh, In Flashbacks, Oliver reunites with Adeline, but becomes shocked when he learns that she is now apart Intergang. # Green Arrow duels with Malcom, but wins, and asks him how he could stop Damian Darkh, Malcom comes up with a dangerous plan, to infiltrate H.I.V.E, and dismantle his Lazarus Pit, Green Arrow, The Dark Archer, Black Canary, Speedy, Guardian and Victor join the mission to destroy Darkh's Lazarus Pit. In Flashbacks, Oliver and Adeline, are assigned on a mission, to destroy a bomb, but Adeline, nearly kills one of the Eden Corps men. # Oliver calls in Roy, when Thea proves to be too much to handle, when she nearly kills a criminal while on patrol, Roy reveals to Oliver that he's happy with his new life, Felicity and Oliver try to find a right time to announce their Engagement. In Flashbacks, Adeline, continues to kill more people, Bruno tells Oliver, that she's far from saving. # Green Arrow decides, to stop Damian Darkh, since he is running out of his magic, from his Lazarus Pit, but Adeline Kane, returns and defeats Green Arrow, Diggle reluctantly teams up with Victor to save Oliver, but the mission gets jeopardized when Adeline and more H.I.V.E agents attack. # A Meta-Human that can control bees attacks the city, Green Arrow, and his team feel conflicted to stop her, The Legends Of Tomorrow team, arrive and helps the team stop Queen Bee. In Flashbacks, Oliver discovers Bruno's plan, for Metropolis, and calls Victor Sage, for help. # Commissioner Lance, infiltrates H.I.V.E to attempt to kill Damian Darkh, but Darkh later finds out the truth, and kills Lance, Oliver is faced with a difficult decision to have Felicity go undercover as an H.I.V.E agent, but she faces a shocking revelation when she, discovers that Damian Darkh is her father. In Flashbacks, Victor helps Oliver infiltrate Intergang, and attack the agents head on, but a bomb detonates. # Green Arrow, and Black Canary ambush, Adeline Kane after discovering she was hired to assassinate the Senator, Green Arrow reveals himself as Oliver, and persuades her to help him stop Damian Darkh, Meanwhile Felicity continues her deep undercover in H.I.V.E and learns Darkh's true agenda for Star City, Damian kills Adeline, since he dishonored the H.I.V.E code of honor. In Flashbacks, Oliver awakens from his coma, and discovers Metropolis in ruins. # Oliver begins a war with H.I.V.E and tries to convince Merlyn and the League Of Assassins to join forces, to stop Damian Darkh, Damian discovers Green Arrow's plan, and captures Felicity, Diggle and Thea are sent inside H.I.V.E, but they become knocked out, In Flashbacks Oliver finds his old bow and arrow, and uses it to over throw the plane, but Bruno faces Oliver in a major confrontation. # Green Arrow, and his team create their plan to strop Damian Darkh, Felicity tells Oliver that they have to destroy an ancient relic that supplies his magical powers, Oliver wrestles with the idea of killing Damian or letting him live. Green Arrow assembles his team, along with White Canary, Nyssa, Victor and Roy Harper, Felicity discovers his major plan, is to absorb the life force of the entire world. In Flashbacks, Oliver awakens, in chains, and Bruno reveals his plan for Metropolis ever since he met Oliver. # Sara persuades Oliver, to kill Damian Darkh, as he killed her father, Green Arrow, White Canary, Speedy, Guardian, Black Canary, Victor Sage, Nyssa and Malcom's League Of Assassins all unite to stop H.I.V.E, Green Arrow decides to call in The Flash to help him stop Damian, Damian Darkh develops a machine, to absorb everyone's energy in the whole world, Guardian goes with Felicity to hack into the machine, to save the city. Meanwhile Green Arrow duels with Damian, and kills him, when he mentions killing Felicity, his own daughter. In Flashbacks, Oliver escapes, and gets the courage to kill Bruno. Oliver gets sent to Russia, In The End, an archer wearing a black hood murders a scientist, and is revealed to be Tommy Merlyn. Category:Arrow Category:Seasons Category:Bat24 Category:Cancelled